The present invention relates to an enclosed type compressor used in a refrigerating machine, air conditioner and others, and more particularly, to the connection between the connection pipe and the compression element used in the enclosed type compressor. A sectional view of a conventional enclosed type compressor is shown in FIG. 3. In FIG. 3. when connecting a suction pipe 101 to an enclosed type compressor, first, a motor 103 and a compression element 104, such as a cylinder 105, are accommodated and fixed in an enclosed container 102 by press-fitting or other means. Then a connection pipe 107 is inserted from outside of a case into a refrigerant suction hole 106 formed in the cylinder 105. Further, the suction pipe 101 is coupled to this connection pipe 107.
An essential sectional view showing the connection state of a conventional suction pipe is shown in FIG. 4. In a connection pipe insertion hole 110 in the enclosed container 102, a guide pipe 109 is preliminarily affixed by silver brazing or other means. In this enclosed container 102, the motor 103 and the compression element 104, such as cylinder 105 are accommodated and fixed by press-fitting or other means. The cylinder 105 is formed in this refrigerant suction hole 106, and the connection pipe 107 is inserted into the connection pipe insertion hole 110 communicating with this refrigerant suction hole 106 by penetrating through the guide pipe 109. A copper plating 111 is applied on the outer surface of the connection pipe 107, and this copper plating facilitates brazing between the connection pipe 107 and the suction pipe 101 of the accumulator.
In the conventional structure in FIG. 4, however, when press-fitting the copper plated connection pipe 107 into the connection pipe insertion hole 106 of the cylinder 105, the copper plating is peeled off by an inlet end portion 112 of the insertion hole. The peeled copper plating may be caught in the compression mechanism, which may lead to a locking phenomenon. To solve this problem, attempts have been made to prevent the troubles due to the peeling of copper plating by removing the copper plating preliminarily from the insertion area 120 of the connection pipe 107. However, such involves an additional cost required for removal of the copper plate. Hence, the cost of manufacturing is raised.
It is hence an object of the invention to present an enclosed type compressor capable of preventing the occurrence of the locking of the compression mechanism by preventing the peeling of the copper plating when inserting and connecting the connection pipe into the compression element.